In order for a person to use a pair of skss a ski binding structure is attached to each ski and the ski binding structure is adapted to receive the person's ski boot or shoe.
The ski binding structure must snugly fit the boot. Conventionally, only the forward part of the ski binding structure is attached to a ski and permits raising of the heel of the boot and the heel portion of the ski binding structure.
A problem has existed with regard to a ski binding structure for children. Of course, a child's foot grows and requires larger boots. In the past, in order to provide a ski binding structure which snugly fits a child's boot, it has been necessary periodically to purchase new ski binding structures as the child's foot grows and as the child wears larger boots. Naturally significant expense and trouble are involved as it is necessary to periodically obtain a new pair of ski binding structures for a child as the child grows.
It is an object of this invention to provide a ski binding structure which is adjustable in size and which may be used by a child when the child's boots are relatively small and which can be used by the child as the child grows and wears larger and larger boots.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ski binding structure which is adjustable in size and which can be used by persons having any one of a plurality of boot sizes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a base of a ski binding structure in which the base can be constructed from a single piece of material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a single piece ski binding base which is constructed to receive a right boot or a left boot.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ski binding structure which can be constructed with relatively low costs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ski binding structure which is easily and readily adjustably attachable to a ski and which is easily and readily removable from a ski.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.